(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a search apparatus, a search method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) SUMMARY
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a search apparatus including a graph memory, a root node specification receiving unit, and a search unit. The graph memory stores data of a graph having nodes which represent data elements and a link which represents a relationship between the data elements. The root node specification receiving unit receives a root node which is specified from among the nodes in the graph. The search unit searches for an adjacent node which is connected to a target node via a link and which satisfies a search condition that at least one of the target node and the adjacent node has a predetermined attribute. The search unit searches for an adjacent node which satisfies the search condition using the root node as the target node. Further, the search unit iteratively performs a process of searching for an adjacent node which satisfies the search condition using a preceding adjacent node, which satisfies the search condition and which has been determined in a previous search, as the target node for a subsequent iteration to obtain a concatenation of adjacent nodes, and outputs the obtained concatenation of adjacent nodes.